Be Careful For What You Wish,You Just Might Get It
by Genki
Summary: Just something I wrote for my English class a few years ago. People have been encouraging me to continue and I've agreed as soon as I find the time.


Genki here! This fic was actually written under the alias Aino Tsuki Tenshi, but I use Genki more often now so I changed it. This is my second Sailor Moon fanfic and has been around for a few years(scary huh?). Anyways, I thought I'd post it at FF.net since my Escaflowne fanfic is not yet completed and I made a promise a long time ago I would never start and post a fic series that isn't complete. I promise, I'll be updating this as soon as I find some time away from school, homework, band, choir, work, etc. And my first fanfic as well (A Little Emotion Called Love). Keep in mind this is the copy I haven't proofed, the copy that went to my teacher was proofed but I can't find it. Oh! Did I mention this was an English assignment I was given? Anyways... so be kind. I'm sorry for the translations of Japanese words(I think I deleted them all though...), my teacher didn't know Japanese so I had to add them in and if anything is wrong also keep in mind this was written the year I first learned of Sailor Moon and got into Japanese anime. My vocabulary was limited then(still is, but I know the difference between most words now.). If you must send criticism please make it constructive and well thought out. I will ignore all flames and might flame you back with my click-and-torch.  
-Genki  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Be Careful For What You Wish... You Just Might Get It!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The black darkness lifted as the silver moon rose above its  
resting-place on the eastern horizon. Bright stars dotted the sky, watching over the peacefully sleeping city. A forlorn figure, cloaked in silver, watched as the comforting, glowing sphere rose high in the sky. Tears streaked down the figure's face as a feeling of homesickness washed over its small frame. A warm wind blew past the figure, blowing back the hood to reveal the face of a beautiful, young girl. Her stance suggested the innocence of a small child but her eyes held the haunted look of a war veteran who has seen too much. Bathed in the moon's shining light, the silver highlights in her golden hair hid the golden color completely. Her baby blue eyes gray as tears poured from them in a rushing river of sadness. Her childish exterior merely covering her conspicuous knowledge of death. The normal animation on her face was set in a sad frown.  
"Why must they suffer? I and I alone should be the only one to carry this fate of servitude! They have done nothing to deserve this fate! Why?!" she screamed to her former, silver home, now hanging in the center of the dark cloak of night. Her former zeal for life gone, leaving a dispirited soul.  
Usagi broke down into a heart-breaking sob. Why?! She kept asking this over and over in her mind. Her memories had come flowing back in a flood when she had first transformed into Sailor Moon. The good memories of her first meeting with the prince of Earth, their first kiss...her mother.   
Then there were her memories she wished had never been stored in her mind. Her most prominent of those memories being her friends and her death. She remembered clearly watching as her friends fell one by one trying to protect her. Then finally watching on in horror as her love, Prince Endymion, took the sword that Beryl had intended to slice through her tender skin with and slash her heart open.   
Endymion had thrown himself in front of the descending blade and let it penetrate his own chest. Beryl had dropped her sword in shock over killing the one she thought she loved, whom she really only lusted for, and backed off in horror.   
Usagi, Princess Serenity at the time, had collapsed to her knees in front of her only love and sobbed into his bleeding chest. Endymion, with his last ounce of strength, had murmured to her "I'll l...love you f...for...forever Sere...". He smiled one last time at her and closed his eyes, never to see the healing light of the sun shining on his handsome face. Serenity, the last bit of sanity she had held gone, stared grief stricken at Endymion's peaceful face, resting in her lap.   
As insanity seeped into her, she slowly tore her eyes away from her beloved's corpse to rest on the object that had taken his life. The blood-stained sword lay only a few feet away from the dramatic scene.   
Gently laying her love's head on the ground, she stood up and shakily walked towards the horrid blade. Picking it up in shaky hands she walked back to Endymion and kneeled at his side. "I'll be with you soon Endy..." she murmmered a moment before she plunged the blood marred blade deep into her stomach and slowly removed it from her severed flesh.   
Blood gushed from the wound, surrounding her in a pool of blood. Collapsing across her lover's chest, her strength gone, she murmured to him, "I...I'll love y...you for...forever t...too Endy. I'll n...never l...let you be a...alone e...ever..." with that final word escaping her ruby lips her vision blacked out and she lost her weak grip on life.  
Finally succeeding in blocking off her memories but not the remorse for being the indirect cause for her friends and lovers death, she stood from her curled position on the sweet smelling, green grass.  
'They can never find out I'm the princess they're searching for. They will be hurt again if they try to protect me as they did in the Silver Millennium. I can't allow that to happen to my friends,' Usagi thought to herself with a determined look over powering the sorrow.  
'Poor Endy...Mamo-chan. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I love him so much! Throwing insults at the only one I love is tearing me apart, but I'll do anything to keep him from repeating his performance back on the moon. Of that I promise,'  
Turning away from the bright moon she turned back one last time and voiced her heartfelt wish to the silver moon.  
"Mother, please let them always be safe. This is my fight and my fight alone. They should not be involved. They're all I have left and even now don't know how close we really are. It's all I can do not to run into his arms and kiss his breath away. Not surprising, I haven't felt his lips on mine or been nearly crushed against his hard frame in nearly a thousand years! Of course I yearn for his gentle touch. Please promise me you'll protect them including my Earth family, they've done so much for me and I don't want them caught in the crossfire. Watch over them as I can not always do. I love you, mom."  
As Usagi turned away just as the shining moon set in its nest beyond the western horizon, the life giving light of the golden sun rose above the eastern horizon. The rays of golden light piercing the darkness and washing the world in its brilliance. A warm wind blew past her, blowing her hair around her in a wave of gold. A voice carried by the winds reached her ears, "I'll grant your wish, daughter; but be warned, you may not find the outcome pleasant. I never could say no, could I?". Usagi could almost feel her mother smile causing her to smile in return but wondering what ill could come of her request...  
  
  
Slowly rising from her sheets and throwing her bunny and crescent moon sheets to the side, Usagi rose to greet the rising, morning sun. Looking to her side she saw the black fur of her feline companion, Luna, was missing.  
'She must be out hunting with Artemis again.' Chuckling to herself, she moved towards her closet to remove her school uniform for the day.  
'Everyone probably will have a heart-attack to see me on time and with my homework! I'm just getting tired of everyone thinking me a ditz and a klutz! My IQ challenges even Ami-chan's and I'm only a klutz because of all this stupid gravity! I feel like dead weight!'  
Gliding down the stairs, she quickly rushed to the kitchen to have breakfast for once in her life.   
'I hope Shingo didn't eat all the pancakes! I'm a growing girl and need more to eat in the morning besides toast! That's funny, I should've been able to smell mom's cooking the moment I stepped out of my door.'  
Throwing open the kitchen door, she looked towards the table to see the seat her father occupied every morning, void of its consistent occupant. The stove missing its loving cook. The Sailor V game lonely, still waiting to be played.  
'Where are they! I'm not up that early!' thought Usagi, appalled as she frantically looked around, looking for some sign of her family. 'Maybe they're up stairs still sleeping. Yeah, that's where they are!'  
Rushing back up the stairs, she ran to her younger brother's room.  
"Shingo! Wake up! Come on, you're getting as lazy as me!" pushing the door open revealed the bare walls and floor of what was once cluttered even more than her room.  
'What's happening!' Usagi thought in a panic, quickly moving to check her parents' room.  
Running down the hall, she managed to trip over her own feet in her rush. 'Stupid gravity!' Finally reaching her parents' room, a very disgruntled Usagi gingerly opened the door to find it in the same state as Shingo's, bare of any signs of life.  
Her eyes began to cloud with tears, blocking her sight.  
"I...I'm alone. Everyone's gone!" she said through quiet sobbing. "I m...might as w...well go t...to sch...school and figure th...this out la...later."  
  
  
Usagi trudged down the sidewalk towards Juuban Middle School, her ponytails dragging behind her. The sudden collision of her body with another's brought her out of the reverie she had sunk into. Smelling the familiar scent of Mamoru, her Mamo-chan, a brief smile crossed her face and disappearing again as she rose her face to meet with the one of the constant victim of her inability to cope with the heavy gravity found on Earth.  
"Sorry Mamoru-san, but I don't feel like having you insult me today so if you'll excuse me, I have to get to school before I'm late. I don't need Haruna-sensei on my back again," Usagi walked past Mamoru when he reached out and grabbed her by the arm.  
"I'm sorry miss, but do I know you? I don't believe we've met, I would never forget a hair style like yours, so how do you know my name?"  
Slowly turning her head to face him, her jaw hanging wide open.  
"You d...don't re...remember me?" Usagi asked the figure before her. 'He can't have amnesia again! I refuse to believe he has forgotten me!'  
"I'm sorry, miss...?"  
"Usagi..,.Tsukino Usagi," she replied, a dejected frown on her face as she stared into the stormy blue depths of his eyes, searching for some form of recognition to be lurking in them.  
"Rabbit of the moon huh? Cute. I am terribly sorry that I don't know you even though you seem to know me. I have been known to forget things from time to time," he would have said more but he turned to see her walking the way she had been heading in before they had literally run into each other. Her pigtails of golden hair, tied up in its unusual style, dragging on the ground. The odangos on her head drooping.  
  
  
Sitting quietly under the shade of a giant oak, eating her lunch slowly, Usagi was deep in thought over the morning's events.  
'Ami-chan and Mako-chan acted as if they had never seen me before in their life! Sure they were polite and all when I said hi to them when I walked into Haruna-sensei's class, but it was as if that was the first time they saw me! What's going on? Why is this happening to me?" a thousand questions ran through her mind like herds of raging buffalo stampeding through her head.  
Racking her brain for the cause of this tragedy almost made her miss the premonition she had pop in her head, telling her to jump to the side and fast!  
Letting instincts take over she rolled to the side, narrowly missing the soccer ball that hit the trunk of the tree where she had just been leaning with a loud "THWAK!" The owners of the ball came up to her frantically asking if she was alright, but she heard none of their chatter. All that was running through her mind were her mother's last words to her the other night.  
  
"I'll grant your wish, daughter; but be warned, you may not find the outcome pleasant. I never could say no, could I?"  
  
"That's it!" she screamed out in jubilation over her discovery  
drawing the looks of all her fellow students to look at her with shocked horror written across their face.  
Looking around herself in embarrassment she managed to have a weak laugh escape her parched throat. All those around her groaned and hung their heads, huge sweat-drops forming behind all of their heads.  
  
  
Walking slowly home, not really wanting to return to the empty house, she kept running her mother's words through her head.  
  
"...be warned..."  
  
'What could she have meant?'  
  
"...you may not find the outcome pleasant..."  
  
'What did she mean by that? That she would be alone?' Usagi  
pondered over and over in her head.  
A blond streak passed by her suddenly, almost causing tears to springto life again in her eyes. One name running through her head: 'Mina-chan'.  
Pressing on, she walked by the Hiwaka Shrine where a raven-haired priestess was sweeping the steps to the peaceful shrine she called home. 'Rei-chan,' tears of sadness streaming down her face once more, unable to stop their incessant flow.  
Passing a bookstore, a cropped, blue-haired genius had her nose  
buried into the depths of a book that proved of great interest to the small intellect. A fresh wave of tears poured from her tired eyes. 'Ami-chan'.  
Stopping by the Crowns Arcade, she saw a chestnut-haired girl  
screaming indignantly at the Sailor V game that she was playing. 'Mako-chan!'  
Rushing to Crowns Fruit Parlor attached to the arcade, she quickly claimed a seat at the counter, attempting to bring her emotions back in check. Succeeding in that she ordered a chocolate milk shake from her friend Motiki's imouto(little sister in Japanese). Upon receiving her shake she sipped at it slowly, savoring its sweet taste, as she surveyed her surrounding area.  
Her eyes fell upon a handsome high school student with jet-black hair and beautiful, deep, midnight-blue eyes that seemed to pierce into your very soul. His muscular body one that made those of the opposite sex swoon and those of the same sex insanely jealous.  
'Oh Kami-sama! It's Mamo-chan!'  
Before she could be spotted by his soul searing eyes, she jumped from her stool, left the money for her shake, and ran with all her might to a destination unknown. Reaching the same hill where she had watched the moon rise and set the other night, she let the tears coarse freely down her cheeks in streams of heartbreak, unbarred by any restraints.  
"At least they are safe from harm now, even if it means being alone for eternity," she said aloud to her rising, silver home, an ethereal glow being cast upon her frail body.  
Staring up at her bright home for a few more minutes, she turned to leave when the crashing of the sea reached her ears. Curious, she looked down from the steep cliff, not up as she had done many times before. Her eyes were greeted with the calming crashing of the salty waves against the rocks worn smooth through time as the sea continually washed over their surface. Usagi smiled a true smile in for what seemed forever.  
"No, the moon may be the home to my spirit, but the Earth is the home of my friends and my love. Earth is now the home of my heart."  
Turning away from the grand scene of the moon glinting of the salty waters, she began her trek home.  
'I may be alone physically, but I'm still not completely alone, my friends shall always be with me in spirit...and they shall forever be in my heart.' 


End file.
